The Moment I Met You
by Masquerade of Truth
Summary: Naruto is Hokage and Sakura is Chief Medic. All is resolved...except for their story that is. Romance occurs and hilarity ensues as the story continues. NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

***Update: Major rewrites to this story***

A faint breeze drifted throughout Konoha as the afternoon heat began to subside and the night's cool air settled in. As the last rays of light were shining, Sakura continued to stare at the Konoha Memorial, its dark oblique color and engraved names dredged up memories of the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

Her eyes slightly watered as they roamed over the names that decorated the stone ….they were so young then.

Sakura was soon woken from her reverie by a whispered "Sakura-Chan…"

They had all agreed to meet here tonight. She was surprised she hadn't noticed his presence behind her up until that point, but then again, he was Hokage for a reason.

She turned and smiled affectionately at the blonde and the slender silent man who stood a few steps behind him on his right. She couldn't imagine her life without them, especially as she glanced back at the stone and thought of others who hadn't come out of the war so lucky.

"Uh Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked up to see Naruto was now standing directly in front of her peering into her face. Waving his hand in front of her eyes, she took note of the whisker marks that still adorned his cheeks.

"Sorry Naruto, just thinking." She said as he nodded his head with understanding. "So where are we headed?"

 _Earlier Today:_

" _Um, sorry to interrupt Sakura-san" stuttered the new secretary "You have a meeting with the other heads of department today…and by today..I mean..well it's in five minutes" she said sounding miserable._

" _Shit" said Sakura remembering the meeting, which was for all the department heads. She scrambled to find her notebook containing her talking points, as Aiko stuttered out apologies for not having reminded her earlier. She had gotten so absorbed in her research on some new physical therapy techniques for the pediatric ward that today's meeting had completely slipped her mind._

" _Found it" she shouted as she ran for the door. Aiko was still stammering apologies. "Really Aiko, its alright" Sakura assured her "It's your first day and I should have remembered myself. Don't worry about it" she said quickly as she began racing towards the Hokage's tower that luckily wasn't too far from the hospital._

 _Opening the door as quietly as possible, she stepped into the office where all the others were already seated. Naruto was standing at the table's head, large hands placed on top the wood as he had begun introducing what was on the agenda. Without stopping his speech, he glanced her way and slipped her a small smile as she sat in the closest chair to the door she could find._

 _After the meeting was over Sakura began gathering her papers back into her notebook. She planned to make one last round at the hospital before heading home for the evening._

" _Sakura-chan, could you wait a moment?" Naruto asked before she could turn and leave._

" _Yes Hokage-sama?" she asked watching the blonde walk over, Hokage hat having been laid to the side._

" _Sasuke, Sri and I were going to get some dinner tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to join us" to which he added abashedly "I know I've been busy and it's been awhile, but I thought it might be nice to catch up"_

 _Sakura smiled, it had probably been several months since their last get together, accepting the invitation "I think that sounds great Naruto"._

Back to Present:

Naruto's face instantly lit up as Sakura looked up at him with a soft smile, but before he could begin to speak Sasuke said with disdain "Naruto wants to get ramen"

Naruto's happiness instantly deflated as he turned to Sasuke and said with a childish pout "What's wrong with ramen?"

"Naruto, in all seriousness, how many times have we had this conversation?"

Sakura laughed as they started bickering. It was always an amusing sight; Naruto in his regal Hokage robes and Sasuke in his sleek dark uniform arguing…they reminded her of two kids playing dress up. It warmed Sakura's heart to know that some things never changed.

Her happiness only grew as they headed towards the ramen shop, where Sai stood waiting.

"Sai!" she raised her arm and called out as she ran and enveloped the artist in a giant hug, something which he had finally learned to reciprocate. She had gotten quite close to Danzo's ex-apprentice over the years and always enjoyed the calm he seemed to bring to the group. It was probably because of this she found Sai so easy to talk to and confide in.

Naruto and Sasuke trailed behind still in a heated argument about the merits of ramen.

They had finally all sat down when Ayame came out of the kitchen. Immediately upon seeing Naruto, she shouted "Dad! It's your favorite customer!"

Naruto laughed and stood up to greet Teuchi who appeared from the back smiling widely.

As the two carried on, Sai leaned over and quietly asked "How is it going with Gen?"

"Oh, we ended things weeks ago" she responded flippantly.

"What was wrong with this one?"

"What do you mean 'this one'? There haven't been that many Sai!" she said with indignation "Okay...so maybe there have been quite a few lately. I don't know Sai, I just feel ready for something different, you know?"

It was then that Naruto and Sasuke rejoined the conversation and the Hokage curious as ever asked "So what are you two over there whispering about?"

"Oh, you know, just my nonexistent love life" sighed Sakura as she leaned her head into her hand. "So lets talk about something more exciting" and with that she began telling them about some new medical jutsu she had learned.

Exhausted she waited until after their conversation had begun to fade to make her leave. She ordered a to-go box for her ramen and bid her boys goodbye as Sai also left to return home.

"Goodnight Naruto! Goodnight Sasuke-kun! Let's do this again soon!" As she walked away, she missed the smile that slightly wavered on Naruto's face and the conversation that followed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quietly both men finished their meals, but before Naruto could get up to leave Sasuke uttered "Just tell her Naruto."

For a few minutes there was only silence. It had probably been a year since the former rogue nin had broached this subject.

The air seemed to feel heavier as the blonde looked up to look to where pink hair had faded into the distance. "And say what?" Naruto responded with bitter humor in his voice "Hey Sakura-chan, you want a love life? Guess what, I'm still available!"

"Or even better, Oh hey Sakura-chan, I know you and Sasuke didn't work out, but there's still time to settle!"

Sasuke simply sat in silence waiting for his friend to finish.

"Sorry Sasuke, that wasn't directed at you" Naruto sighed while rubbing his temples "I just, I want her to be happy. I know my place in her life and I've accepted it" exhaled the blonde "I don't want to burden her with the knowledge that her best friend is still in love with her. It isn't fair"

"She loves you Naruto" Sasuke responded with sincerity

"Not like she loved you" the Hokage stated calmly staring into the distance.

After the war had ended, Sakura and Sasuke had attempted a relationship, a fact that few people knew. Naruto had watched and listened as they tirelessly tried to make it work. It seemed that every time they got close to making it work, something got in the way. By the end the relationship felt forced and the two agreed that they would be better off as friends.

There were even a few more hook-ups after ending things, but first love was not easy to get over and those who knew didn't blame either of them for their multiple attempts at finding happiness.

"But she could…" Sasuke started, but before he could finish Naruto quickly interrupted and said with firm resignation-

"We've talked about this before Sasuke, you can't just force a relationship on us out of guilt. I know you think you took my chance, but the truth is...I never had one"

"I've got to go drop by the office to pick up a few things" stated the Hokage and with that the conversation was over...for now.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Not even the first rays of sunlight had begun to shine through her apartment window when Sakura was woken up to the sound of her alarm. Another day at the hospital. She loved her work, it was her passion, but lately she felt restless, unsettled, like something was missing.

She slowly dragged herself into the kitchen grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit on her kitchen counter. 'At least my shift doesn't start until noon' she thought taking a bite of the fruit. 'Maybe I could go run some errands in the village'

She thought about last night and how nice it felt to take time to be with friends. She had forgotten how much she missed them all, especially Naruto.

Unfortunately, while her and Sasuke had been trying to figure things out, her friendship with the blonde had fallen to the wayside. As a result, she often found herself missing the warmth and passion for life that her most loyal friend provided, during those years that she was preoccupied with her relationship above anything else.

Though they had reconnected over the past few years, their new and more demanding jobs often got in the way and it made her sad as she thought of the friendship that she had never quite fully regained.

Shaking off her melancholy Sakura got dressed and made her way out into the village markets, basket in hand.

The pinkette loved the different smells and sights on weekend mornings in the village. A variety of vendors lined the streets selling delicious foods and other trinkets that Sakura adored to browse.

She especially always found herself gazing over at the simple set of emerald earrings and necklace that rested in the jewelry shop towards the end of the row of vendors.

'I need to get out more' she thought as she took in the scene around her. As a medic ninja she missed the opportunity to spend time outside and away from florescent halls and smell of antiseptics.

"Forehead! What are you doing here? Hanging with your boys?" Sakura glanced up to see Ino walking towards her. Confused by the question, she looked around to realize that she had reached the end of a long line of vendors and was now standing across the training ground where she could she the Hokage and his right-hand man training not too far in the distance.

The chunin exams were coming up and remembered that Naruto always stepped up his training in preparation for the event.

Smirking Sakura answered "Hey Ino-pig", greeting her best girl friend with a hug.

"I was just running a few errands actually. What are you up to?" questioned Sakura.

"I was sent to track down that knuckleheaded Hokage of ours. The council has some building contract they needed to be signed today, so they sent the first person they saw to find him, which of course happened to be me."

Laughing Sakura made her way over to the training field where she and Ino watched as Naruto and Sasuke continued battling it out-

Lost in her memories about her own chunin exam Sakura wasn't quite listening to everything her purple clad friend was chatting about

"Not that I mind." Ino said both loudly and mischievously.

"Wait sorry….not that you mind what?"

"Not that I mind tracking him down. I mean look at him Sakura, your teammate is hot. And to think I got stuck with the laziest shinobi in Konoha." Sakura only grinned knowing she thought the world of her teammates…especially Shikamaru.

Following Ino's line of sight Sakura realized that it was Naruto the platinum blonde was speaking of. They had spoken about Sasuke's attractiveness many times through the years, but Sakura couldn't remember if she had ever heard Ino talk about the Hokage in _that_ way before.

"Of course he is" Sakura responded with a tone of indifference.

She had most definitely noticed the changes in Naruto over the years. The broadening of his shoulders, the deepening of his voice, the subtle presence of facial hair, but its not as if she needed Ino to know all of that. She knew her best friend, which meant she also knew said information would be taken completely out of context.

"Sakura-chan! Ino!" called Naruto as he made his way over with Sasuke. The two finally having finished up their training.

Just as he was about to reach them the blonde turned to Sasuke, to no doubt tease him about his lack of skill, when he tripped over a rock and fell, knocking over the Uchiha in the process

Sakura began laughing hysterically as the two large men, now tangled up on the ground both hurriedly and clumsily untangled themselves

"Shit! Sorry Sasuke!" exclaimed Naruto with an embarrassed look on his face.

Sasuke, brushing himself off simply looked up and said "No." as he turned to walk away

"Oh come on Sasuke! it was an accident!" Naruto shouted as the brooding ninja continued stalking away

Sakura laughed even harder as Sasuke, without looking back, lifted one hand up in a "just stop" motion and kept right on walking. No matter how old the blonde got, he was still as accident prone as ever.

"Go ahead and sign this so I can get back to work Naruto, it's the building contract for the new greenhouse they want to build near the hospital." demanded Ino as she laughed and flipped her long platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. She gave the contract to Naruto who with an impish smile scribbled his name on the document.

"Wait, Naruto! You didn't tell me that you approved the greenhouse!" the pinkette exclaimed with delight.

With a final wink, Ino bounced off, contract in hand as Sakura continued on "You can't imagine how helpful this will be, I can't wait to inform the staff!"

"Well of course Sakura-chan. You know how seriously I take your recommendations" said the blue eyed blonde.

She couldn't contain the smile that lit up her face as she thought of all she could do with a greenhouse close by the hospital and also for the continued faith her former teammate had in her.

Looking up she saw the tall blonde brushing off dirt from his recent fall and Sakura once again burst into laughter.

"Sorry Naruto" she said between laughs, "Its just, how you are still so clumsy?" she chuckled as the Hokage gave her an overly dramatic pout.

"Okay okay. I'm done. Promise" Sakura managed to get out with her hand covering her remaining smile.

She then looked up and noticed a mischievous grin had spread across her old friend's face "That's alright Sakura-chan, I will allow you to go on a date with me to make up for your merciless teasing"

"…Allow me?" _'A date?'_ thought Sakura, mouth open slightly in shock.

"Yep, I mean...who wouldn't want to go on a date with the _hot_ Hokage." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

A blush flitted across Sakura's face and then realization as she yelled and smacked his arm "Naruto! You were eavesdropping on me and Ino's conversation!"

"Maybe," smiled the Hokage who had jumped back from her playful slap. Sakura watched as he sauntered away; his booming laughter echoing through the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Ino to show. That girl was always late. It had become part of their routine to try and meet for lunch at least once a week and this week it had been Sakura's turn to pick the place.

Green eyes looked around at the coffee shop's familiar scenery; this had to be her favorite place to go. There was an assortment of chairs and tables scattered throughout the room with beautiful paintings and antiques decorating the walls. Tea lights were strung about the ceiling and out on the patio, where live music could be heard during the weekends.

She loved the cozy atmosphere and the smell of coffee and pastries that drifted through the air. Once again, she glanced at the clock hung on the wall adjacent to where she was seated.

' _Thirty minutes late?...Where are you Ino?'_

Just as Sakura was about to grab her purse and leave, a flash of platinum blonde hair started running towards her…a sight that seemed to be in direct contrast to everything that surrounded her-

"You will NEVER guess what just happened!"

"Um besides you being late?"

"Okay yeah my bad, but Shikamaru asked me on a date!" Ino squealed, her eyes darting to her pink haired best friend and then to all the people who had just over heard their conversation.

Slightly more subdued she added "Well sort of, he did it in his own Shikamaru like way, but it's definitely a date"

Placing her long blonde hair behind her ear, Sakura could tell the normally confident girl was waiting for approval at this new development in her life.

Smiling she said "I'm so happy for you Ino! It's about time he got off his lazy butt and asked you out."

' _Wait' Sakura thought_ ….' _I had bet that they would start dating next month'_ …

"Thanks a lot Shikamaru, you just couldn't wait." Sakura grumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing nothing. I'm just so excited for the both of you"

A smile of pure joy lit up her face as she then began explaining how it all happened and when the date would be taking place. Sakura listened, content knowing that her friend was finally getting the happiness she deserved.

Shikamaru had dated Temari from the Sand Village for some time after the war and it was hard to watch her friend suffer as she tried to come to terms with knowing the genius might never see what was right in front of him. Everyone knew after the pair had broken up that it was only a matter of time before he realized how he felt about Ino.

Try as she might she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of sadness as the blonde chatted away. It seemed as if everyone around her was moving on. Choji and Ayame had just recently announced their engagement, Kiba was married, even Gaara was rumored to be seeing someone, and now Ino was dating and soon to be in a serious relationship as everyone knew.

Perhaps the worst pain of all came from knowing that Sasuke had moved on. She knew that he hadn't meant for her to find out, which is what probably made it all the more devastating. As she was walking home one night, she had rounded the corner to see Sasuke holding hands with a woman outside of what she assumed was the woman's apartment. Sakura had quickly turned to hurry off into the other direction, but she knew Sasuke had seen her.

She had been over her dark-haired teammate for a while and in that moment truly felt happy that he found someone with whom he could connect. It wasn't until afterwards as she continued walking home that she began to feel like young Sakura, the one who was getting left behind by all her friends.

"Hey Sakura…are you alright?" Ino said softly leaning over to touch the shoulder of her best friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry" mustered Sakura as she realized tears had begun to form in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and gave her friend a half-hearted smile. "Here you are telling me something important and all I can think of is myself"

"Is it Sasuke?" inquired Ino.

"Yes, well no…yes and no. Keep telling me about Shikamaru, I promise I'm listening!"

"Sakura, trust me, I've got plenty of time to tell you about my lazy teammate. I want to know what's been going on with you." The blonde said determinedly. "I feel like you've been out of sorts for a while. Is it because Sasuke is seeing someone?"

Of course Konoha's number one gossip would know about that. Slowly the pinkette began as she was still sorting out her own thoughts "No, I think it's more of because _I'm_ not seeing someone."

"So, you're upset because you're not dating anyone?"

Shaking her head Sakura began again "Not exactly. I don't feel like I need to be dating per say. I just feel like everyone is moving one without me I guess"

Ino waited patiently as emerald eyes continued to search for the right words to explain how she was feeling.

"I've accomplished everything that I've set out to accomplish. I've got my dream job and dream life, but I think seeing everyone move on makes me want more, it's like I'm missing something." Taking a deep breath, the pinkette continued "I guess what I'm trying to say is I want someone to share my life with too"

Having realized the truth that had just poured from her lips she quickly added "I will be content relationship or not. I think its just getting to me right now. I will probably be over it soon"

"There's no need to apologize for how you feel Sakura" the blonde responded. "You're a strong independent woman, of course you will be fine no matter what…but there's nothing wrong with wanting someone to share your life with. That doesn't make you weak"

"Thanks Ino" said Sakura sincerely. She then added "I just feel like admitting that out loud sounds silly"

"Not at all" smiled Ino. Her purple loving best friend could be obnoxious, insensitive, and downright rude, but she knew at the end of the day Ino knew her in a way that most people couldn't.

Sakura watched as the wheels started turning in her best friend's brain. She knew where this was goin. "Before you say anything Ino, just no."

"Oh come on Sakura, let me help out!" whined Ino as she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Not going to happen" chuckled the medic nin. "If I meet someone, I want it to happen naturally, no setting me up on blind dates with random guys who I have no interest in"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee" continued the blonde.

"No way Ino! Remember the last date you set me up on? What was that guys name?...Ummm"

"Kensei!" Ino snorted with unrestrained laughter, almost spitting out her drink. "I forgot about him!"

"Lucky you!" shouted Sakura with laugher "Because I will never forget him stopping in the middle of the most crowded part of the village for him to try and slow dance with me because…and I quote 'The world doesn't exist for me when I'm with you'"

Ino was now doubled over in laughter, petite hands clutching her belly with tears streaming down her face. The two carried on about failed first dates, the somberness of their former conversation gone.

After the girls had said their goodbyes, it was then that Ino was stuck by an idea. Now she just needed to find Sasuke.

Tapping his fingers against the large oak desk, Naruto sighed as he glanced over at the mountain of paperwork that seemed to never end. _'How does it pile up so quickly?'_ he thought. This was his least favorite part of the job. He really needed to delegate more.

Feeling the warmth on his back from the sun, he turned in his chair to look out the window at what a beautiful day it was. He loved how green and alive Konoha was. _'Maybe I could take my lunch break in the park'_ he thought.

His musings were soon interrupted as he heard loud whispering outside the large door to his office and then a couple of tentative knocks. "Come in" he called out turning around.

He watched as Sasuke entered followed by Ino. He hadn't planned on seeing Sasuke until later that evening and as far as he knew Ino hadn't mentioned dropping by later that day either. _'What are they doing here?'_

It was then that he noticed that his teammate looked uncomfortable and tense and even Ino's normal bravado seemed to have disappeared as she chewed on her nails with a slight nervous look on her face.

Not ready to break the silence himself, the Hokage only raised an eyebrow as he waited for one of them to start speaking.

Ino sighed, exasperated as she realized it would be her job to start the conversation "Okay Naruto before you say anything, just hear us out. We're dating and-"

"What the fuck?!" shouted Naruto jumping up as he pointed accusingly between the pair, confusion now written on everyone's faces. "Have you told Sak-"

"What?! No you idiot!" shouted Ino and then spat out hurriedly as she looked back and forth between the Uchiha and Naruto "We are dating..as in we are both dating someone at the moment..and by someone I mean not each other!"

Seemingly appeased the blonde slid back down into his seat, but still suspicious asked "Wait, so what do I have to do with this?"

Now annoyed Ino was about to begin again when Sasuke interrupted and said "Ino has something to ask you"

Eyebrows furrowed, Naruto again waited in silence, as a slightly calmer Ino picked up where Sasuke left off.

"Look Naruto, I was talking to Sakura over lunch and I know she hates to admit it, but I think she's lonely." Naruto only stared as the purple clad girl continued.

"And to make things worse her best friend and ex-boyfriend are now dating. I mean, of course she's happy for us, but I it only makes her feel lonelier. It's high time that she found happiness too"

Elbows resting on the desk, palms pressed together Naruto was fairly sure he knew where this was going but waited to hear just exactly why he was part of the solution to this problem.

Seeing that their village leader was none too amused, Ino's blue eyes appealed to Sasuke to continue. Matchmaking might be her expertise, but she knew that despite everything Sasuke knew their leader better than anyone else.

"She loves you Naruto" stated the Uchiha and continued quickly as he saw the blonde's mouth begin to open in response "I know you hate when I say it, but we all know how much she cares about you. Who is to say that couldn't turn into something more?...We aren't getting any younger Naruto"

Naruto only turned his chair around to once again stare out the window into the beautiful and peaceful city. Everything was perfect, everything was as he had always wanted it to be; he was where he had always wanted to be. He knew he would never stop loving the girl that stole his heart all those years ago, but he was content with his situation as it was now.

"She used to cry out your name in her sleep" uttered Sasuke. The Hokage paused in his reverie to turn around slightly as his dark-haired teammate continued stiffly "She would have nightmares that she couldn't save you...It would upset her…greatly"

"You never told me that" responded Naruto thoughtfully. Ino tried to somehow look away as if to give them space, this was one conversation she felt she didn't need to be a part of.

"Why would I?" Sasuke answered. Best friends or not, they were still boys. Boys who had at one time loved the same girl.

Ino only watched as blue eyes met onyx and a deeper conversation was had. One without words.

When she felt that the moment had passed she cleared her throat and said "Look, just ask her to the Tenjin Festival next month. Everyone is going and I don't want her to feel left out."

Matchmaking schemes aside, Naruto could feel the genuine concern the long haired blonde had for her best friend. "I'll do it" said the Hokage reluctantly as Ino squealed and Sasuke nodded.

Maybe he was a masochist? Why else would he say yes to this scheme? He knew this was a bad idea and saw no outcome in which he came out on top.

"But just so you know it's _me_ that's going to get hurt when this backfires!" Naruto warned the two. "And if she ever finds out…she will kill us all"

Sakura might be out of practice, but they all knew what she was capable of and none of them were particularly keen to be on the other end of her wrath, especially if she felt she had been asked out on a pity date.

"So, make sure she doesn't find out" commented Ino with a wink. "And thank you" she said softly as her and Sasuke turned to leave.

After Sasuke stepped out in to the hallway, Ino paused at the door and turned around to the Hokage now deep in thought.

"Naruto.."

"Hmm?" he responded

"Its been years since the war ended" pausing she continued "and we're all okay now. Isn't it time you thought about yourself again?" and with that she was gone leaving the Hokage to his own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Wearily Sakura opened her eyes as she stretched her arms up over her head and yawned.

" _I need to train more"_ she thought, feeling the stiffness in her muscles that seemed to be ever more present over the years.

Rubbing her eyes, she slowly tossed her feet to the side of the bed, leaning on the mattress for support as she lifted her body up to start the day. Though tired, she smiled slightly, as she did always look forward to her morning walk to the hospital. The fresh morning air always seemed to clear her mind and get her ready for the day ahead.

Arriving at the hospital the pinkette threw her hair up into a messy bun and quickly grabbed a cup of coffee from the small deli located in the hospital's entrance. It had only been added on a year ago and Sakura was at a loss as to what she did without it in the first place. Though as Chief of Staff, she would never admit it out loud, but everyone was right…the food from the hospital's café was terrible.

"Good Morning Sakura-san, how are you today" asked Ami, who was their newest addition to reception.

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking" Sakura said with a smile. Ami was probably one of the most cheerful workers she had ever encountered and a great addition to the team. As Chief of Staff, she did her best to learn every workers name and a little bit about their life. Early on in her career she realized very quickly the merits to having a team that felt cared about and listened to.

*sound of doors crashing open*

Sakura's head swiveled around as the emergency team sprinted past and towards the front doors of the hospital. As she followed their path it was then that she recognized a familiar face…

"Kiba!" she yelled as she saw the dog-nin come stumbling into the hospital, clutching a child to his chest.

Hearing his name, he looked up to meet familiar emerald eyes, distress written all over his face.

Before she could get out a question the pinkette saw another child limping closely behind and Sasuke trailing after, another child in his arms. It was then she recognized that this was Kiba's genin team.

The emergency team quickly, but gently removed the motionless children from the arms of the dark-haired ninjas and layed them on the stretchers that had been wheeled in.

Wasting no time Sakura positioned herself in between the two stretchers, extended her arms, and began to assess the damage.

' _This is odd'_ she thought as she examined the genin, chakra flowing through her body.

"Their vitals are all normal….I'm not sure what's happening" the chief medic stated turning to Kiba "Both are in a coma, but I'm not finding any signs of trauma"

Then turning to the medical team, she ordered further tests to be conducted and watched as they rushed off wheeling the stretchers through the doors leading to the intensive care unit.

' _What had happened?'_ she thought and knowing that there would be time to ask questions later she focused her attention back on to Kiba and the remaining child standing at the hospital's entrance.

Emerald eyes scanned the area and also noticed that Sasuke had disappeared, meaning she would most likely have an irate Hokage entering the hospital in a few moments. If there was one thing that got to the ever care-free Naruto, it was children being harmed.

"Alright, and what's your name?' the med-nin asked the remaining child.

It was Kiba who answered "Haruto" looking at Sakura he continued "He hasn't spoken since we were ambushed"

"Okay, well follow me" she said striding off in the direction of an empty examination room "I need to have a look at his leg"

Gingerly lifting and examining the boy's leg as he sat on the table, she felt relief as she realized the boy had only suffered a sprained ankle.

Looking over at his worried sensei she sighed "Don't worry Kiba, it's only a sprained ankle. I am going to apply some chakra, but you will need to let his parents know to keep it iced over the next few days."

Motioning for Kiba to step outside as she shut the door, she continued adding "I also want him to see a neurologist, just to be safe. I want to rule out any possibility that he will potentially experience the same symptoms as the other two"

Seeing the obvious distress on the dog-nin's face she added "Everything will be alright. I will get to the bottom of this."

To which Kiba nodding in agreement reached out to clasp her hand "Thank you Sakura"

Opening the door back into the examination room, where the boy sat waiting, the pink haired nin gently said "Haruto?" getting no response she continued "Your leg is okay, but just to be safe I am going to have a nurse take you to get some other tests done as well, alright?"

As she turned to walk away she heard a whispered "I was a coward…"

Tears were streaming down the boy's face as Kiba shouldered past her and bent down in order to be eye level with the young genin

"No Haurto, you were brave" the dog-nin firmly stated "You stayed calm and did everything I asked of you"

"….but I could've fought!" the young genin interrupted, but Kiba began again

"Haruto, take it from someone who knows, it is much easier to let your emotions take over and do whatever it is you want, than to control yourself and do whatever is needed. Today you did what was needed"

Standing in the doorway, green eyes watched the scene unfold. She was reminded once again just how proud she was of her generation. Who knew the other hot head from her group would have become such a wise sensei

' _Then again if his last birthday is any indicator of wisdom, well….'_

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a shouted command of "Sakura! Kiba! Report."

A nurse hurried in and grabbed a less significantly less distraught Haruto and proceeded to take him to neurology as both Sakura and Kiba made their way over to the Hokage who had just entered the hospital.

"Hokage-sama" said the chief med-nin as she bowed her head "lets talk outside if you don't mind" noticing that patients and staff had gathered to see their village leader.


	4. Chapter 4

She watched as Kiba paced back and forth on the sidewalk outside of the hospital, his hand running through his messy brown hair.

"Naruto, it was like they came out of nowhere. I couldn't sense them, I couldn't smell them…nothing."

Green eyes glanced over to the Hokage, who stood with arms crossed. His brows were furrowed and she could tell that not only was he listening intently, he was worried. Everyone knew that Kiba had some of the sharpest senses of any ninja. If these attackers managed to completely blindside him…this was bad news, especially with the chunin exams quickly approaching.

"How many do you remember?" Naruto asked

"No more than three" responded Kiba with certainty

"Thank you Kiba"

"If that's all Hokage-sama, I am going to go inform my team's parents about their children"

"Of course"

As the dog-nin began to take off, he turned back around and hesitantly said "Naruto, I can't be certain, but I don't think the attackers' intentions were to harm the genin. I can't explain it. I just sensed it"

The Hokage nodded his head in acquiescence, as Sakura saw him mulling over this new information. Kiba's intuition was rarely wrong, but how did all of this make sense?

The pinkette cupped her hands over her mouth as she yelled out to Kiba's retreating form "Make sure you come by the hospital later Kiba! I want someone to examine you as well!" Putting her hands back down by her sides, she sighed knowing that most likely she would need a member of the medical team pay the roguish ninja a visit. Like many of her other colleagues, the dog-nin was not a fan of the hospital.

Turning back her attention to the tall blonde standing before her, she began "Two of the genin are in comas" She watched a small frown pulled at his normally jovial face "The other suffered a sprained ankle and we are running further tests on him now to see if we find anything else."

Pausing for a moment she continued "It's odd Naruto. Normally comas are a response to trauma…but there are no signs of trauma. It's as if two perfectly healthy kids simply fell asleep and won't wake"

Puzzled he asked "Then what could have happened?"

"I'm not sure, hopefully we will know more after these tests, but that could take a while. I would call in one of the Yamanaka's to examine them as well"

"I will do that first thing tomorrow morning" nodded Naruto "Also while I have you Sakura-chan, could you drop by my office later? Some of the herbs you requested from The Sand have complex trade regulations attached and I need to you to fill out a few more forms regarding their intended medical use once they arrive"

And with that he was off, Hokage cloak billowing behind

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura, still in her scrubs, made her way to the Hokage tower. She had spent the rest of the day working in the pediatric ward after what had occurred earlier. She loved children, which is why it was often difficult to work with them. The hope and innocence that children embody always made it especially crushing when the medic-nin had to deliver bad news.

Climbing the steps, she happened to glance into a room where Shikamaru was speaking to another jonin. That reminded her, she needed to talk to Ino about their date! It was supposed to have taken place a few days ago, but she hadn't heard from her purple loving friend since….hopefully it went well.

Smiling to herself she once again thought about how far they all had come. Then again, that seemed to be a reoccurring theme for her these days. Maybe it could be because they were entering their thirties in just a couple of years.

Which reminded her…it had been over ten years since the Fourth Great Shinobi War….perhaps this was where all her sudden pensiveness was stemming. They were all moving into a new phase of life, no wonder she felt a sudden desire for change and apprehensiveness of being left behind.

Straightening her shoulders the pink haired ninja felt a little better in having just had a few revelations as to why she had been feeling the way she had lately.

Stopping in front of the large oak doors she gave a small knock and heard "Come in"

Naruto's head was bent over a stack of papers as usual. What was unusual were the glasses perched atop his nose.

' _Since when did Naruto need glasses?'_ she thought

Looking up the blonde uttered a quick "Sakura-chan!" as he attempted to deftly remove said object and set them on his desk, but it was too late.

"Naruto, you didn't tell me you were having trouble with your eyes" she exclaimed.

"Ah, these?" he replied with a snort holding up the glasses

"I just" he began, as the medic fixed him with a stare

Shrugging he continued "I just start to get some eye strain at the end of long days. Who knew looking at papers all day could be bad for your health?" he said with a chuckle, but most likely noticing Sakura's intense stare he added "But nothing serious"

Walking over Sakura replied "Well, if you would like some relief, I know a couple of massage techniques that encourage circulation to the eyes and relax some of those muscles"

Reaching up a hand she noticed just how tired his bright blue eyes appeared. It was then she felt large warm fingers gently encircle her wrist.

"Ah, Sakura-chan" gently smiled Naruto "You're too kind, I know you've had a long day"

"We have both had a long day. Let me help". No matter her accolades, she still felt a certain pride when it came to helping her boys. Maybe because it felt like a job only she could do. Or maybe the child in her still felt that long standing desire to be useful.

Perching atop his desk she leaned over and once again reached her small pale hands out towards his face, adding just the barest hint of chakra. She smiled as the blonde focused on sitting still, a task that apparently would always be difficult for the hyperactive ninja.

Starting with his temples, she began to massage in gentle circular motions. It was in this position that she noticed the small creases that were present around her former teammates face. Because of his endless amount of energy she sometimes forgot that even their village leader needed a break. She would have to talk to him about that later, but for now she focused her energy on removing the tension ever so present on the Hokage's face.

After a several minutes she began to notice the muscles around the blonde's eyes begin to relax and thought she even heard a faint contented groan. Even though she was the one doing the work, she couldn't help but feel relaxed as they sat in companionable silence.

It was nice to be around one her oldest friends. The history they shared enabled her to feel a certain type of calm whenever he was near.

As she began to make gentle sweeping motions underneath his eyes, she noticed the whisker marks that still adorned his cheeks. He had been through so much in his short life…

Perhaps it was the serenity she felt in that moment that made her do it, but before she could think about it, her fingers had reached down to gentle stroke the whisker marks that lay beneath them.

Absorbed in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the slight change in the blonde's breathing.

She thought of how many burdens those marks had brought upon her friend and of the mantle that he shouldered today. Had he ever known a moment of peace? His strength was truly astounding…

Sakura couldn't say what prompted her next action, but as she thought of the strong man sitting in front of her, she slowly brought a finger down until it had reached his bottom lip. Pulling it down ever so slightly she observed the slightly tipped canines that sat beneath it.

As her fingers made their way down to his jaw, she heard the very audible sharp intake of breath

Looking up, green eyes met blue.

Blue eyes that looked both curious and confused…

*door opens*

"Naruto, I asked if….Oh, sorry Sakura" uttered Shikamaru, who had just let himself in

At this point the Hokage had jumped out of his chair, cheeks tinted red, and his bandaged hand running nervously through his hair.

"It's not what you…we weren't" stammered Naurto motioning between himself and Sakura, who still sat on the desk in front of him

Quickly composing herself Sakura rose to her feet and said "Don't worry Shikamaru, you didn't interrupt anything, I was just leaving" she said as she grabbed the medical forms Naruto had laid out earlier for her to sign.

Heading towards the door she looked back to a still flustered Naruto and said with a laugh "And don't worry Naurto. I don't think Shikamaru thought we would be getting it on in your office"

Looking towards the dark-haired ninja she saw a sly smile creep up his face as their village leader only appeared more mortified than ever.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at her apartment, Sakura threw down her things and yelled "Getting it on in your office? What kind of joke was that?"

She had meant to make light of the situation, but realized immediately after she left that not only had she decided to explore her former teammate's face, who she was supposed to be helping, but then joked about sex with said ex-teammate…who also happened to be her best friend.

"Ughhh, what was I thinking?"

' _It must be all this talk of dating I've had with Ino'_ Sakura thought. To make matters worse she had felt hot and bothered all after said exploration.

How long had it been since she had sex? Had it been so long that she took out her sexual neediness on Naruto? Maybe she really needed to rethink this plan of trying to find long-lasting love…

' _Oh god…I need to apologize to Naruto'_ she thought _'Or would that just make it awkward?'_

In the end she decided to just let it be. There was no point in making this a bigger deal than it was and she didn't want to make Naruto uncomfortable, especially with talk of her lack of a sex life these days.

Decision made, Sakura headed to bed, but not after she took out the object that rested in her nightstand drawer and took care of some apparently urgent business…


End file.
